Sebastián odia a
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Porque al final del día hay gente que Sebastián, simplemente, no puede evitar odiar. Serie de viñetas/drabbles. SebasCiel implícito. Cap. 8: Sebastián odiaba a Claude Faustus.
1. Sebastián odiaba a Abberline

Good evening, my dear ladies. (and lords)

En fin, algo raro no. Pero este es un proyecto que se me acaba de ocurrir. Hay veces que, a pesar de que odio es una palabra muy fuerte, es la única que se nos ocurre para describir lo que sentimos. Mientras veía el anime (que acabo de ver la primera temporada otra vez) sentí que a Sebastián le fastidiaban cantidad de personas. O no sé. Sebastián odia a todo el mundo. xD Lo que pasa es que los humanos le causan curiosidad

El orden no importa, me hubiera gustado que fuera progresivo, pero para eso no hay chance, porque del primero que quiero hacerlo es de Abberline. Puede pasar que, por ejemplo, diga que odia a Alois, y despues diga que odia a Lau. Y si, generalmente hablara desde la primera vez que vió al personaje. Por lo que podemos ir de adelante hacia atrás, hablar de la segunda temporada y luego de la primera. Pero el final si será el final. Ya lo verán. Bueno, más notas de autor abajo, porque ya las estoy aburriendo.

**_Disclaimer:_** Es obvio que nada de esto me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, al momento de hacer el contrato para el musical de Kuroshitsuji, hubiera puesto una claúsula secreta, donde dijera que Yuya Matsushita y Yukito Nishii serían mis esclavos sexuales. :3

* * *

-.-

**Sebastián odiaba a Abberline**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Y no le importaba dedicarle una miraba llena de odio y de fastidio, porque eso era lo que le producía.

Al principio fue por esa aura de blancura que despedía... Era asqueroso. Esa alma tan blanca y pura._ De él_, le desagradaba. Curioso, porque esa clase de almas eran sus favoritas.

Llegó a pensar que simplemente sus gustos habían cambiado, porque Ciel era puro, sí, pero también estaba algo manchado. Sí, probablemente fuera eso, _sus gustos habían cambiado._

Pero después de lo que pasó para encontrar ese dichoso anillo, se dio cuenta que no era que sus gustos hubiesen cambiado. Era que odiaba que a Ciel también le gustara e interesara ese personaje. Se dio cuenta de que lo que le desagradaba no era su alma, sino su persona.

_Y eso no era normal, porque él juzgaba a los humanos según sus almas, no según su personalidad._

Pero al verlo, sentía que su nivel de demonio bajaba tres estratos, porque las mismas preguntas de siempre azotaban su mente. Sin piedad, sin misericordia, con rencor. Al punto en que era difícil no entrecerrar sus ojos cada que lo veía.

_¿Qué se creía él?_ ¿Qué podía venir y cambiar la manera en que su adorado Bochan veía el mundo? ¿Qué podía llegar y ofrecerle a su amo nuevas alternativas de vida?

_¿Qué podía hacer que su joven amo dejará de prestarle atención?_

Sebastián sabía que era egoísta, pero no le importaba. Era un demonio después de todo. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, adoraba que Ciel solo pusiera su atención en él. Adoraba ser su ancla, adoraba ser lo que lo mantenía cuerdo.

_Por eso odiaba a Abberline._

Mientras que a él tenía que ponerse a recordar toda su extensa vida, y concentrarse en idear una situación graciosa; para conseguir la información que su amo necesitaba, el solo entraba y hacía que la consiguiera. Haciendo que Ciel lo mirará con intéres y curiosidad, haciendo que Ciel dejará de mirarlo a él.

_Las almas son curiosas._

Mientras que él detenía balas y le salvaba de los criminales que lo secuestraban cada dos por tres, Abberline solo tenía que salvar a unas cuantas personas de ser ahogadas, y decir que quería un mundo mejor, y ya la percepción de su amo flaqueaba.

_Percepción que él ayudó a construir, que si bien no era la mejor, era de él y Ciel, de ellos dos, de nadie más, y **él** no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse._

Por eso, cuando llegó la hora de la batalla, y su maestro peligraba, se alegró de saber que ese idiota se interpondría entre esa espada y su amo. _Qué idiota_. Y sabía,_ohh, cuánto lo sabía_, que Ciel no estaría feliz por ello.

Pero no le importó. Decidió ser egoísta, y dejar que el hombre muriera.

Porque le molestaba que Ciel estuviera tan afectado por ese hecho.

_Las almas son curiosas, porque puedes jugar con ellas antes de consumirlas, porque hay almas, que te embriagan y quieres llevar la situación hasta el límite, porque quieres pasar más tiempo con ellas._

Porque, sencillamente, Sebastián odiaba a Abberline.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

**N/A**: Woah! Yo misma me soprendo, me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba :3 Ya entenderán de que va. El yaoi/shota no será explícito, quizás al final. Por los momentos, sólo es la enfermiza relación de dependencia que tienen Ciel y Sebastián. La razón por la que al intercala el joven amo (Bochan, maestro y similares xD) y el Ciel, no fue por descuido. Quería eso, porque, Sebastián sabe que al final del día, ambos son iguales. O incluso, Sebastián es quien lleva la batuta.

Hay veces que la personalidad de Sebastián estará de volada, lo siento mucho, saben que es complicado. Pero yo tengo una visión muy clara de como es él.

A él le da igual todo. Le gusta vivir en el mundo de los humanos, pero no los comprende del todo. Es sarcástico y malgeniado, pero tiene que fingir perfección, por su estética y por su trabajo.

Ël se ha llegado a encariñar con todos. Eso no significa que dejaría de comerse el alma de Ciel, pero si creo pausible un universo donde Sebastián le diga a Ciel que quiere que sea feliz y que se comerá su alma en el lecho de muerte.

Sebas está aburrido de tanta eternidad.

En cuanto a Ciel, se puede ver de manera romántica o no, pero a Sebas le cae bien Ciel, porque es igual de cínico que él, y a veces le enternece su actitud arisca. (Si los demonios sufren de cualquier cosa parecida a "enternecerse")

En fin, la mitad de está página es N/A y la otra es el fic, que triste. XD Ya saben, un review me dará fuerzas e inspiración para escribir ;) Criticas, alabanzas, nutella y tomatazos son bienvenidos (?)


	2. Sebastián odiaba a esos sirvientes

¿Qué tal? Tuve tres review que me hicieron muy feliz, y vuelvo con otro de estos "Sebastián odia a...". Me di cuenta que la mayoría de los que él odia, según mi mente yaoista, están relacionados a Ciel, y como quiero ir variando; este capítulo va a ser un odio/cariño, el siguiente si será de odio-odio. Bueno, disfruten :D Los fastidio con mis palabrerías al final. :D

* * *

-.-

**Sebastián odiaba a esos sirvientes.**

-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

Los odiaba, porque le exasperaban. No sólo lo exasperaban, sino que a veces sentía que no era un demonio, sino un humano condenado a sufrir el más terrible de los infiernos.

_Irónico, porque él conocía el infierno de primera mano, y lo prefería a tener que lidiar con ellos_.

Pero trataba de ser pragmático. Después de todo, _esto se lo busco él mismo._

Su joven amo, tenía el concepto de que él podría hacer cualquier cosa solo con ordenárselo. Y a pesar de lo veraces que podían llegar a ser los pensamientos de su amo, había ocasiones en las que se le tornaba un tanto... _difícil._

Para esclarecer con un ejemplo, es _**muy**_ difícil estar listo para la hora del té, mientras hordas de asesinos enemigos entran a los territorios de la mansión; y esa era sólo una de los muchos inconvenientes que tenía este trabajo tan agotador.

Fue por eso que se decidió a buscar empleados; ayuda para su causa, servicio para la mansión.

Buscó minuciosamente por toda Europa, y hasta llegó a territorio Estadounidense, para conseguir a las personas con las cualidades que requería.

Necesitaban ser humanos, ya que estos no pedían más que cosas insulsas, como un techo, dinero o poder. _Fue algo afortunado, aún así, el que ellos sólo quisieran lo primero, evitaba problemas._

Después de buscar y buscar, logró encontrar a los tres empleados perfectos... Perfectos para la defensa de la mansión, como se enteraría después.

Fue algo que se le fue totalmente de las manos, porque ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser que aprendieran los deberes básicos de sus puestos?

Y esta era la parte donde Sebastián necesitaba contar hasta un millón, y rogarle a Satanás que le diera mucha paciencia para sus cometidos.

Porque había veces que no entendía, simplemente no le llegaba a la cabeza ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas?!

_Calma, serenidad, muertes, almas, no tener que ver sus caras durante una semana..._ _Ohh sí, pensar en cosas lindas calma la mente._

¡Eran aspectos básicos! ¡Que tan difícil podía ser cocinar! ¡O llevar la loza de un lado a otro! ¡O encargarse de un insulso jardín!

No, no era nada difícil. Y mira que lo decía él, un ser que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar sus poderes demoníacos para todo. Así que no, no entendía como no podían hacer las cosas de una manera decente.

Querer hacer sonreír a su amo... ¿No entendían que ese no era su trabajo? ¿Qué Ciel simplemente no sonreía?... _¿Que si fuera tan fácil él ya hubiera tenido éxito?_

Eran tan tontos, que rozaban con la ternura. _Horroroso_.

Eran tan ingenuos para ser unos asesinos. Tan extraños. Tan bienintencionados. Tan encantadores.

_Tan... humanos._

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, Sebastián odiaba a esos sirvientes.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Ver a Sebastián histérico no tiene precio. Lo siento por lo simple y por lo corto, pero no sabía como alargarlo. Como les dije, yo siento que el se encariño con la gente de la mansión. Claro, si de repente a Ciel se le corriera la teja y les pidiera que los matara, no dudaría. Pero si siento que le gusta en un sentido masoquista tener que luchar para encargarse de todo, como el perfecto mayordomo que se obligo a ser. Él quiere ser lo mejor, por eso este contrato es su favorito.

Y sí, tengo mis teorías acerca de como encontró a los sirvientes. Después de todo, Bard ha dicho varias veces que no es inglés y una vez dijo: En mi país serías llamado super-man, así que opino que es Estadounidense. No me acuerdo muy bien de el manga, creo que a Meirin le ordenaron matar a Ciel, pero como en el manga parece ser que Finny habla alemán, hay teorías que dicen que es de por allí, lo que significa que Sebas busco por toda Europa. :D

-.-

Al review del anónimo, te iba a mandar un M.P, pero no tienes cuenta. :D Sí, ese era mi plan. Toda la gente que le encabrona a Sebastian XD Y gracias a Ertal77, por betearme el fic, y acomodar mis fails en los capítulos. :D :3

La próxima será o Lizzie, o quizás alguien del manga (será un secreto), esperen que la inspiración llegue a mi. :D ¿Review?


	3. Sebastián odiaba a Willian

¡Vengo con uno nuevo!... ¿Me extrañaron? ;) Siento que me tarde un poquito, pero vengo a publicar este nuevo capítulo-drabble. Espero que les guste. Notas de autora abajo.

* * *

-.-

**Sebastián odiaba a Willian.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

¿Tenía que decir más?... ¿La frase no era _obvia_ por si sola?

Porque si había algo que quedaba claro, es que odiaba a ese reprimido sexual, adicto al trabajo, que tenía por nombre William T. Spears.

Al principio fue la animadversión típica; la que fue mutua y esperada. Que los demonios y los shinigami se odiaban los unos a los otros no era ningún secreto.

_Ese shinigami en particular era muy frustrante._

Podía con eso. Con el común odio, que había sentido una y otra vez hacia esos seres con gafas. Pero, _**Dios**_, prefería lidiar con el repugnante de Grell Sutcliff; a tener que lidiar con el pesado de William tras sus espaldas cuando simplemente trataba de hacer su trabajo.

_Que ya no había más personal en el departamento de Shinigamis..._

Comprendía a William; los demonios, _los de baja categoría_, se dedicaban a robar almas sin cesar, llenando a los shinigami de trabajo y del tan odiado papeleo. Era lo suficientemente viejo, maduro y experimentado para comprender el prejuicio.

Pero no podía dejar que se le olvidara, que Sebastián era un demonio de alta categoría, un demonio con principios. La situación con su joven amo era completamente legal, estaba respaldada por un contrato. _No es como si él estuviera pagando poco por el alma del chico._

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, (lo era) también había demostrado una y otra vez que él no era la clase de demonio que robaba almas a diestro y siniestro, que la única alma por la cual estaba interesado era la del joven Ciel Phantomhive.

_Como detestaba cuando la gente no entendía a la primera._

Todo su odio recaía en la increíble odiosidad del shinigami.

Una vez más, Sebastián se veía preso del odio, porque una persona actuaba de manera ilógica, teniendo la información completa. (Y por lo cual no se debería comportar como se comportaba).

La presión que colocaba sobre él no era del todo normal.

_Por el infierno, si está celoso por Grell, que haga algo al respecto, pero tiene que dejar de molestarme._

Sebastián se consideraba un "hombre" paciente. O al menos, un "hombre" que podía _fingir_ paciencia a la perfección.

En definitiva, nunca le demostraría a ese tipo cuán molesto estaba por sus incesantes e _innecesarias _vigilancias, que lo único que hacían era entorpecerle el trabajo.

¿Estaría celoso por Grell? ¿Tendría muchas malas experiencias con otros demonios en el pasado? No lo sabía y no le interesaba. Le caía mal y no había nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir de otro modo. Se comportaría de manera educada por su rol de mayordomo, aunque...

_Nunca hablaría de ello._ Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se le revolvía la bilis al verlo; de que Sebastián odiaba sin culpa alguna a William T. Spears.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí...

En realidad siento que este en particular es muy básico. Lo odia porque es un shinigami y porque lo molesta todo el tiempo (como en el manga, eso fue cómico) No hay mucho para donde ir. Tengo listo el de Lizzy, lo publicaré en cuanto reciba algún review (jaja, sí, soy mala... muajaja) ;).

La verdad es que siento que el de Lizzy es más profundo, y quiero ir variando, porque pronto vendrá el de Grell, y sí, esperenlo. :D

A los demás le respondí por M.P, pero a los que no tienen cuenta:

**Plop-chan**: Relájate... No hace falta que te suicides ;) Claro que no lo dejaré botado. :D Mi Sebas-chan se merece este proyecto, es un personaje grandioso y necesita que se estudie más. :3

**Sakurita-chan**: Si, innovando siempre. ;) Jejeje, la idea tenía tiempo rodandome la cabeza, y me decidí cuando vi un video de unos cosplayers y le preguntan a Sebas: ¿Odias a alguien? Y él dice que no, pero recuerda a un pocote de personajes. XD

Gracias a mi bella beta por su trabajo ;)


	4. Sebastián odiaba a Elizabeth

¡Hola! De ahora en adelante tengo planeado actualizar cada cuatro o cinco días. Aunque no es regla, puede ser antes o después, vamos a ver como sale. :D

¡El tan esperado capítulo de Lizzy! Ojalá les guste. Más notas de autora abajo.

* * *

-.-

**Sebastián odiaba a Elizabeth**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

La señorita Elizabeth... _Ohh, que podía decir sobre ella._

Su personalidad no le desagradaba. Contrariamente a lo que se podría pensar, a Sebastián le interesaban las personas como ella, le gustaba _interactuar_ con gente con la personalidad tan contrariada. Era una de las razones por las cuales actuaba amable con ella. Sobretodo después de...

_Debió haberlo notado antes. _Su alma era dulce y empalagosa, mucho para su gusto habitual (aunque no le era desagradable, habría sido un gran postre). Pero, siempre había notado una pizca de algo... algo que no cuadraba allí. Una pizca... picante.

Como de un secreto guardado, una... _fortaleza interna._

Digna prometida de un conde.

_Y sin embargo no podía evitar._

Tenía que contener un resoplido al pensar en ella.

¿La razón? Simples y vulgares celos.

Celos posesivos por supuesto. No soportaba que su amo no pudiera dejar de apreciar a la mocosa. No soportaba como la susodicha distorsionaba **_su_** cena estando cerca.

_Elizabeth era alguien importante para Ciel_. Sabía esto perfectamente. y aceptarlo era su única opción. Porque Elizabeth era parte de_ ese _pasado, ese adorado pasado, que no importaba lo mucho que su joven amo lo negará, este lo extrañaba. Ella era el nexo con su pasado.

Cada que la señorita Elizabeth se acercaba a su joven amo, su alma se volvía tibia, recordaba felicidades pasadas, se tornaba empalagosa.

_Fastidiando su trabajo. _

Tampoco era tan grave, era algo momentáneo, pero aún así, odiaba cuando esto sucedía.

En resumen, _odiaba que Elizabeth se acercara a Ciel._

_Pero _no podía evitar sentirse contradictoriamente feliz.

Eso relajaba a su joven señor y le daba energías para continuar; como si ella fuera un bálsamo para su alma. Después de todo, _la presencia de la mocosa no arruinaría el platillo perfecto_.

Entonces _¿qué le molestaba realmente?_ Era una pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente.

_¿Por qué odiarla si su personalidad no le era desagradable, y no le hacía ningún daño permanente a Ciel?_

_La respuesta era clara, _la chica lograba que todo mundo se exasperara.

En medio de su meta de hacer feliz al joven, arrastraba a todo el mundo con ella, y eso como regla general terminaba siendo más trabajo para él.

Sí, _la odiaba porque era irritante y fastidiaba su trabajo_.

Con resolver eso estaba bien. Sebastián no tenía interés en buscarle la quinta pata a algún encantador minino. Sebastián no _**quería **_buscarle la quinta pata a algún encantador minino.

Sólo se sentía contento con guardar la certeza de que odiaba profundamente a la _señorita Elizabeth._

-.-

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gusto? Porque, estoy algo... nerviosa. Este es uno de los personajes con los que toda SebasCiel shipper tiene que saber como lidiar. Bueno, yo shipeo a Sebastián con todos, hasta con Lizzy. XD De allí mi problema. Porque nunca he sentido que él la odie. Quizás por celos, pero no por otra cosa. :D

Espero que se haya notado que esta confundido. No se contradice porque sí, lo que pasa es que no sabe que pensar acerca de la mujer. :D Y quise que tratara a Ciel más como: Solo eres mi cena bitch, _solo lo digo porque no quiero que notes que me gustas._ (?) Eso último estuvo OoC, pero espero explicarme.

**Sakurita-chan: **Espero que te haya gustado. :D Si, viene el de Grell, eso espero, aunque apenas llevo la idea, no sé si mi musa se ponga caprichosa y decida hacerlo de otro personaje. XD

**Laura:** Gracias! La verdad es que a veces me siento "Esto esta muy OoC" A pesar que me han dicho que esta muy decente (porque, _igual_ no me va a quedar. xD) Que me sigan diciendo que voy bien me hace sentir feliz.

Gracias por su apoyo gente, hay veces que re-leo y re-leo sus review y sigo sonriendo con ellos. :D Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo. :D


	5. Sebastián odiaba a Grell

Chicos! ¿No me quieren? ¿Por qué se me desaparecen? Quería saber que opinaban del drabble de Lizzy y me ignoraron :´(.

Jejeje, tranquilos, pero oigan, los review son la única manera de conocer su opinión, y me gusta saber que opinan de mis historias. :D Como siempre, más notas de autora abajo. Este capítulo me quedo más larguito, estoy algo orgullosa de eso. :)

* * *

-.-

**Sebastian odiaba a Grell Sutcliff**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Quién podría apreciar a ese remedo de shinigami?

Grell Sutcliff era una de las personas que más odiaba; y eso era decir mucho porque Sebastián en su milenaria vida, había llegado a odiar a _cantidad de gente._

_Es que el mundo nunca parecía tener suficientes idiotas._

La primera vez que lo vio, reconoció su asquerosa estirpe de manera inmediata. Sin embargo, su odio no era por default, como lo era con William.

_¿Un shinigami haciendo de mayordomo?_ No podría decir que no se sintió extrañado en su momento. Pero no le dio tanta importancia, porque los demonios tampoco _solían _ser mayordomos_.__Nunca se lo comentó a Ciel, porque él nunca preguntó_. Y ya saben, _los amos suelen odiar que sus sirvientes hablen de más._

Yendo al tema, no lo odiaba porque estuviera jugando al mayordomo. Lo odiaba porque era un _pésimo mayordomo._ Desde hacer salado el té, hasta casi llegar a manchar a su amo, tanta incompetencia era una molestia.

_La incompetencia era una de las cosas que más odiaba Sebastián. Por eso a veces llegaba a respetar a William, que a pesar de todo era competente. Por eso odiaba a Grell, porque era un pésimo mayordomo y un cuestionable shinigami._

Pasado ese punto, todos podrían saber la causa de su odio.

_¿Cómo no odiar a un maldito afeminado que se te insinúa cada vez que puede? *Escalofríos*_

Puede recordar con absoluta y perfecta claridad, esa vez que su amo salió con la _brillante idea_ de pedirle a Grell que lo protegiera, a cambio de un día con su persona.

Como también podía recordar, lo que hizo cuando llegaron a la mansión después de que Grell huyera y su amo lo _cacheteara._

_Cosa que todavía le dolía, que maldita sea, él hacía esas cosas para que su alma fuera la mejor de las almas ¿Por qué su amo nunca apreciaba las cosas que hacía?_

Ahora, lo siguiente no se lo revelaría a nadie, **_jamás_**. Ni aunque le propinacen una tortura demoníaca, o su amo estuviera en peligro y la única solución fuera contar esa historia. _Quizás si pasaba lo último sí._

Recordaba con vergüenza cómo al terminar el día, y entrar al cuarto en el que rara vez entraba, al acostarse en la cama en la que nunca dormía, agarró la almohada que nunca utilizaba y la abrazó con fuerza suspirando de alivio.

_Se había salvado de tener que besar al asqueroso ese, y aun peor, tener que pasar un día entero con él._

Luego se dio cuenta de lo impropio que era ese comportamiento. ¡Qué maldita sea! _Él era un demonio de mayordomo._ No se iba a asustar por algo tan _sencillo_.

_Aunque sencillo no era, porque él había seducido a cientos de personas en toda su vida, pero de solo con pensar en estar con ese shinigami…_

Así que fue a consolar sus penas con la encantadora minina de pelaje negro, que el _celoso _de su amo no le dejaba tener en la mansión.

Otra de las razones por las que le detestaba era porque, _demonios_, **siempre **se lo conseguía.

Estaban en un barco sospechoso, _los shinigamis estaban allí_. Había un circo bizarro_, los shinigamis estaban allí._

_Realmente necesitaban contratar nuevo personal. O mandar esa sección a China, bien lejos de él._

Así que, en definitiva, estaba molesto. Pensar en eso le molestaba. Su amo le miraba molesto porque su mirada estaba perdida pensando en cuanto le molestaban esos malditos shinigamis entrometidos.

¿Que si eran de utilidad? Claro que lo eran, por alguna razón su joven amo hacía la vista gorda al hecho de que ese shinigami en particular había _matado a su tía._

_Otra de las razones por las que admiraba a Ciel, su fortaleza._

Pero esas son cosas que él hubiera podido controlar de cualquier manera.

Dejando al amo de lado, Sebastián en serio detestaba a ese shinigami, porque le recordaba todo lo que odiaba de los otros seres que había en el mundo. Todos esos seres despreciables (tanto humanos, demonios, shinigamis, los asquerosos ángeles y todo ser que hubiera en el universo) que le hacían agradecer el contrato que tenía con Ciel, que era su tipo de humano favorito, y tenía una de las personalidades que más le gustaban.

Obviamente, Sebastián era lo más discreto que podía con su odio, porque después de todo, Grell era una de las piezas de su amo. Una de sus favoritas, estaba empezando a creer (y lamentar).

No obstante, seguirá lamentado encontrárselo de tanto en tanto. Porque si había una verdad absoluta en este universo tan cambiante e inconstante, era que Sebastián odiaba con ardor a Grell Sutcliff.

-.-

* * *

N/A: Lo sé. Mucho OoC. Por eso me disculpo. Es que quería algo gracioso para este cap. Y pues, si me apegaba a mi Sebby no me iba a salir como quería. Además que un poquito de OoC no hace daño. De todas maneras, kuroshitsuji también es comedia, y hay veces que los personajes actúan muy exagerados para su personalidad. Recordé cuando Sebastián tiembla porque Grell decía que lo quiere besar, y no me sentí tan mal... tan... que me desapegaba de él.

De todas maneras, júzguenlo ustedes, y si le parece que me fui muy de volada, agradecería que me lo avisaran con un bello review. :3

Hubo una parte en la que Sebby llamó a Ciel _celoso. _Deben entender que para mi, Sebastián no entiende muy bien a los humanos. Sabe reconocer sensaciones, emociones, pero de una manera muy básica. El habla de unos "celos" posesivos, como los que el dice tener con Ciel. Más que todo, esta afirmación es "inocente" por la propia negación de Sebastián. Espero no ser la única que me entienda. XD

Yo y mis largas explicaciones, más largas que el drabble. XD

**Laura**: ¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado! A mi me cae muy bien Lizzy, no entiendo porque tanto rencor hacia ella. Y espero que te haya gustado este ;)

Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Bueno chicos, nos vemos en unos días. ¿Review? ;)


	6. Sebastián odiaba a Pluto

Genial chicas. Otra vez ando feliz por los review que me dejaron. Por eso actualize a los cuatro días y no a los cinco ;) Espero les guste aunque... Bueno, N/A abajo.

* * *

-.-

**Sebastián odiaba a Pluto**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Odiaba a todos los perros en general, así que no era ninguna sorpresa.

Los perros eran seres tan... vulgares y desagradables.

_Buscando desesperadamente el cariño de su dueño... Rogando, siendo ruidosos..._

Solo el hecho de que Ciel lo comparara con un perro le daba escalofríos.

_Aunque tener más atención de su amo no le molestaría..._

Bueno, su amo era un niñito caprichoso, orgulloso, engreído y egoísta. Pero nunca pensó que le cobraría todas sus bromas haciéndole cuidar a un vulgar perro.

Lo peor del caso es que el perro estaba obsesionado con él. Obviamente, el perro maldito tenía una fijación con los seres sobrenaturales.

_Pero hablaría de ese maldito ángel luego._

Detesta los seres ingenuos. Los seres que no se dan cuenta de las cosas a la primera. Las personas que no saben acatar órdenes a la primera. Por eso odiaba a los sirvientes, por eso odiaba a ese maldito perro.

_¿Cómo explicarlo?_

Domarlo fue imprescindible para solucionar el caso. Sebastián era un hombre al que le gustaba tomar la vía más fácil para todo.

Y la vía más fácil para todo, era siempre, _seducir al ente de quien quieres obtener algo._

Pero cada cosa tiene que ir por separado. Porque no puede creer que su amo le hubiera obligado a llevarse el perro y encargarse de él.

_¡Que maldita sea! __¿Cuán rencoroso podía ser el joven amo?_

Claro que, en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, dejó que los demás sirvientes se encargaran del perro (La única tarea que no le importaba si hacían bien o no).

Aun así, el perro lo buscaba cada vez que podía, buscando su cariño y su afecto.

_Cariño que nunca obtendría de él._

Es por eso que detestaba a los perros, su testarudez, la manera en la que se rebajaban por cariño...

_Era simplemente asquerosa._

Todavía recuerda el momento en que los sirvientes trataron de tomarle aquella foto... _Era increíble como su joven amo podía ser ingenuo... a veces._

Ese no fue el problema de ese día._ Porque soportar las ocurrencias de su amo, era pan de cada día._

El problema de la velada, que todavía le calaba en los huesos y le obligaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza fue... Cuando ese maldito perro... Agarró bruscamente a su adorada gatita.. ¡Y la lanzó bruscamente de su regazo!

_Pobrecita mi linda gatita._

Solo porque quería cariño. Cariño de él. _Por favor..._

Sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser una excepción si su amo quería que fuera a enterrarse sus huesos. Era lo menos que podría hacer por él._ Suerte que Ciel siempre había sido un niño consciente._

Pero aún con el perro muerto, podía decir que lo detestaba con sinceridad. Se ganó su odio por el simple hecho de ser un perro.

Por buscar amor donde no lo encontraría. Por esperar...

Por esperar que alguien que nunca le iba a querer _por culpa de lo que era_ le amase.

_Maldita sea._

Sebastián odiaba a Pluto, porque le recordaba cosas que sencillamente no quería recordar.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Sí, sí, corto y con el ahora pan de cada día que es el OoC...

Como verán, este es uno de mis head-canon. Siempre se habla de que Ciel esta triste porque piensa que Sebastian nunca lo amará, porque es un demonio y los demonios no sienten y blablabla ¿Que pasaría si en realidad fuera al contrario? ¿Si Sebastián piensa que nunca tendría oportunidad, porque Ciel despreciaría su verdadero ser?

Me parece que es algo interesante que se puede analizar. Pueden considerar este un intermedio, porque pronto vendrán los personajes hardcore.

Sakurita-chan: Me alegra que te gustara (se te extraño en el cap 4). Pues en cuanto a Grell. Lo que pasa es que la segunda termporada y yo no nos llevamos bien... XD Nahh, mentira, no se me ocurrió, trate de hacerlo muy general, quizás por eso quedo así... Quería que hubiera una referencia al anime y otra del manga, y esas fueron las que se me ocurrieron. En cuanto a Lizzy, no creo, si hubiera sido yaoi, quizás hubiera sido el objeto que frustra la relación entre ellos, y el como tendrían que trabajar con ello. Eso es lo que yo creo. :D

Laura: Si, pero al menos te gusto. :D Y este continua así... Bueno, ya encontré mi declive. XD Jajaja, si, Grell es genial, pero recuerda que así no es como piensa Sebastián.

Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Gracias a todos por leer ¿Review?

Off-topicc: ¿Leyeron el manga? Estoy que los feels se me salen por los ojos. o.O x3


	7. Sebastián odiaba a Ash-Ángela

Me extrañaron ¿verdad? *besitos* ¡Disculpen! He tenido días... Raros por así decirlo, pero ya volví, y todo fino. x3

Bueno, mis babosadas al final, como siempre. ;) Por ahora, disfruten del nuevo drabble. :)

* * *

**Sebastián odiaba a Ash/Angela**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Y ese escalofrío que surcaba su espalda al oír _sus nombres_ lo decía todo.

No era de conocimiento público, pero él había conocido a ese ángel desquiciado antes, _mucho antes_, de los incidentes con su joven amo.

Ese ángel de pacotilla, tenía la costumbre de disfrazarse de humano (o humana, tal fuera el caso) en sus extraños planes de _purificación_.

Lo recuerda perfectamente. La primera vez que lo vio había hecho un contrato insustancial con un don nadie, que _sabía_ duraría poco. Estaba realmente hambriento, y no tenía tantas ganas de preparar un alma, así que estaba decidido a cumplir el _deseo_ del hombre lo más rápido que pudiera.

En eso tuvo que soportar, las asquerosas insinuaciones de una mujer que sabía era un _vil mosquito._

Luego fue un hombre. Al parecer, el ángel idiota creía que la razón por la cual no le prestaba atención era por su físico. _No entendía que simplemente le odiaba._

Después de eso, se lo encontró por aquí y por allá, haciendo planes para purificar el universo. G_eneralmente fallaba._ Tratando de conquistarlo. A_squeroso._

Así que era algo común encontrarse con semejante engendro _angélical. _

Por lo cual, ni se sorprendió al verle como sirvienta de aquel tipo, como tampoco se molestó en advertirle a su amo del, ahora visto desde lejos, inminente peligro que se aproximaba.

Después de todo, podría controlar sus insinuaciones siendo el mayordomo de la reina... Así que lo demás sería _sencillo._

Cuando se vio envuelto en la verdad acerca de quién mató a los padres de su amo, y cómo estaba envuelto ese _MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO_... _Mosquito, _pues sobra decir que se molestó mucho.

_¡Mosquito miserable!_

_Era ineficiente._ Si su _Dios _le había mandado hacer esas escalofriantes tareas, estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. _Le gustaban asquerosas criaturas como lo eran los perros._ Se le insinuó repetidamente a lo largo de las centurias. Se inmiscuía en sus problemas con demasiada insistencia. _Por su culpa Ciel Phamtonhive tuvo que hacer un contrato con él..._

Se sentía feliz por esa última parte, _obviamente_. No entendía porque estaba enojado por eso. Porque a decir verdad, debería estar agradecido con el _ángel_, ya que él le proporcionó la oportunidad de obtener una suculenta alma...

_Obviamente_, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar el hecho de que ese _mosquito_ había sido de utilidad.

_Y obviamente, no se sentía aturdido porque por su culpa Ciel sufrió esos horrores, y en definitiva, no sentía más ganas de arrancarle pluma por pluma sus alas, solo porque Ciel estaba triste cuando recordaba a sus padres. Por supuesto que no._

En fin, ese _ángel _(pérdida de espacio) reunía innumerables razones por la cual le odiaba.

Pero la principal sin duda sería el hacerle_ entrar en su juego por el alma del joven amo._

Que si no devoró el alma del joven amo en ese momento, fue simple y llanamente para darle una lección a ese ángel de porquería, para que no se siguiera entrometiendo con él. _Esa era la única razón._

_No tenía porque haber otra, por supuesto._

En sus momentos libres, _que eran demasiados últimamente_, no perdía oportunidad en recordar la deliciosa sensación de ver la cara de asco en ese maldito ser.

Si hubiera sido otro ente, quizás, solo quizás, se hubiera sentido incómodo mostrándole su verdadera forma. _Ese quizás se refería a Ciel Phantomhive._

Pero ver y sentir la frustración y el desespero en esa cara de _ángel, _ha sido sin duda una de las mejores experiencias que ha tenido.

En efecto, Sebastián no se arrepentía ni un ápice de la muerte del imbécil, y de hecho, fue algo que había disfrutado en demasía.

Porque Sebastián odiaba, sin cabida a duda, al ángel cuyos últimos nombres fueron Ash/Angela.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Pues... ¿muy de volada? Esto obviamente forma parte de mis head-canon. (Estoy peor que Head-canon Kuroshitsuji XD) Siempre me dieron la impresión que se conocían de antes. De hecho, tengo un fic o one-shot planeado donde fueron novios... Pero eso vendrá en mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a Ciel, no sé si habré sido muy sútil. Obviamente, Sebastián sigue en negación. En cuanto a eso no hay mucho que decir. XD

Les quiero invitar a que lean/den review a mi nuevo one-shot "Ese mayordomo ¿competente?" Fue una pequeña cosa linda que hice con el pasar del mes de enero, y pues, ha sido de mis one-shot más apreciados para mí. x3

**Sakurita-chan**: ¡Sí! Sobretodo con los feels que nos dejo el último manga... XD Y en cuanto a Lizzy, normal... En el anime es muy patética, pero te encariñas con ella en el manga (al menos yo lo pienso así). Y Pluto, si, era algo obvio. Espero que todo te haya salido bien esa semana. :)

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Ertal 77 por el beteo.

Recuerden, los review son fundamentales para el trabajo de un escritora. No es que queramos ser muy reconocidas, lo que pasa es que no hay nada mejor que entrar a tu cuenta, y ver que a alguien le gusto tanto tu historia como para comentarla. ;3

Nos vemos. ;)


	8. Sebastián odiaba a Claude

¡Gente! Discúlpenme mucho, en serio. He estado muy ocupada... Y ni ayer ni anteayer desde la tarde pude meterme. Esto estaba listo hace tiempo, pero no lo publique de una vez porque... Pues, después me iba a meter y no me preocupe... XD Pero hice mal. Pero, ya llegué con el nuevo drabble.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**-.-**

**Sebastián odiaba a Claude**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Y la manera en que se le escapaba el aliento y empezaba a gruñir lo confirmaba.

ESE MALDITO HIJO DE...

_Que no tiene sentido porque los demonios no tenemos madre_.

Por donde empezar... Lo odiaba incluso antes de haberlo visto, cuando el muy maldito robó su preciada alma.

_¡Que carajos! Esa era MI alma..._

Solo por su estúpido e innecesariamente elaborado plan.

_La incompetencia, por satanás, la incompetencia... Como me desagrada la incompetencia_.

Si quería ayudar a su hermana a estar junto al mocoso ese (ya que al estino al parecer le gustaba joderlos a todos), ¿Por qué... de tantas personas/demonios/seres en el universo, tenía que convertirlo a él en el chivo expiatorio?

Claro que no debemos mentirnos. El imbécil ese, _otra perdida de espacio y tiempo_, solo había hecho ese asqueroso plan para perjudicarlo, y para beneficiarse él mismo, sin importarle nadie más.

_Que curiosamente, el chico haya decidido vengarse de mi robándose el alma de Ciel, solo fue algo beneficioso para Claude. Ohh, pobre Claude ¿no sabías que no puedes consumir un alma a menos que esté en un cuerpo físico?_

Y cada porción, cada milésima parte de su ser, cada vez que lo veía necesitaba ir a vomitar. Que alguien no supiera conceptos tan básicos...

_¿Y ese era el qué se supone iba a derrotarme?_

Pobre demonio codicioso, que quería dos almas y terminó obteniendo ninguna.

Da casi risa. Claro, a Sebastián le daría mucha risa todo el asunto, el cómo a Claude le salió el tiro por la culata. Cómo el demonio codicioso terminó perdiendo al único ser que había mostrado interés por él. _Porque los demonios somos seres solitarios, y perder la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con alguien que dice apreciarte tanto..._

El hecho de que no consumiera ninguna alma. Su cara de resignación al descubrir que había perdido. _El placer que sintió el propio Sebastian al saberse ganador del alma de **su** Ciel_.

Sí, a Sebastián le daría mucha risa el asunto. Reiría maliciosamente, con una risa potente, casi desquiciada. De esas risas que dan miedo, que nunca le quisieras escuchar a alguien. De esas risas que incomodan, de esas risas escalofriantes.

Sebastián reiría de esa manera _si las cosas no hubieran terminado de la manera en que lo hicieron._

Y esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba a Claude. Odiaba en general cuando la personas cambian la perspectiva de su realidad, así que el que el otro demonio hubiera hecho que esa situación no tuviera gracia... Le molestaba, lo cabreaba, hacía que un aura negra saliera de su ser y quisiera romper cada uno de los huesos de ese maldito demonio.

_Lastima que estaba muerto, disfrutando de algo que probablemente yo nunca disfrutaría y..._

Volviendo al asunto ¡Cómo ese maldito trató de robarle su comida!

Y es que solo de verlo... _Ver cómo se emocionaba cuando estaba cerca de mi amo... Cómo se emocionó cuando le cepillaba los dientes..._

Era asqueroso. Le hacía temblar y que despertaba sus instintos asesinos.

_Era **mi** alma_.

_Ciel me recordaba._ Lo único bueno de esa situación, que su amo no le había olvidado. Casi se sentía encantado. _Si los demonios sufrieramos de ese sentir._ Pero que el maldito ese se atreviera a lavarle el cerebro a su amo, que se atreviera a alejarlo de él...

_Tengo que tranquilizarme o mi amo se enojará mucho conmigo_.

Esos recuerdos atormentaban su existencia. _Sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Sobre lo que no pasó._

_Si hubiera consumido el alma de Ciel en ese momento, no se hubiera convertido en esto..._ _Era un platillo crudo, pero mi joven amo era perfecto de todas maneras... Tener que prepararlo otra vez... Mentiras para ocultar lo que yo..._

Debió haber consumido su alma en ese momento.

Sebastián odiaba a Claude por innumerables razones. _Por robarle a Ciel_. Por su incompetencia. Por su falta de respeto al espacio personal. Por no valorar su propia comida. Por creer que podría someter alguien tan poderoso como (la maldita) Hannah. Por su incompetencia. _Por robarle a Ciel._ Por interrumpir su cena. Por arruinarle su platillo. _Por robarle a Ciel_. Por hacer que su trabajo fuera en vano. Por obligarle a pelear por lo que desde un principio era suyo. _Por robarle a Ciel._

En definitiva, aunque pasaran mil años, Sebastián seguiría aborreciendo cada pedazo de ese "hombre", porque Sebastián odiaba a Claude Faustus a un nivel celular.

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

_-.-_

* * *

N/A: ¡Buenas! ¿Muy de volada otra vez? Yo lo creo... En cuanto a lo de Hannah... Pues hay teorías de que ella es su hermana, así que me pareció interesante usar esa teoría.

Hay unas cuantas sutilezas en el drabble (aunque yo las veo muy obvias, pero yo sé como va a terminar XD) y pues, sólo queda decir que pronto terminaré este proyecto... ¡Quiero llorar! Porque me divertí mucho con esto. No sé si se me antoje hacer unos cuantos extra, pero en lo que se refiere a la semi-trama formada en mi cabeza, me quedan como cuatro o tres drabbles. Más o menos, en tres-cuatro semanas estaríamos listos. Y a pesar de que sea mucho, pues ya empiezo a sentirme triste por terminar... Triste no, melancólica. Pero bueno, no me pondré llorona ahorita. Lo haré en el drabble final, ahí si tendrán que leer mi lloriqueo ;3

**Sakurita-chan:** Sí, bueno, no sé... Pobre Ciel... XD Pero en definitiva, todos odiamos a ese ángel de pacotilla. Es un desastre. No sé, en mi mente, no es la primera vez que él trata de hacer algo así... Quizás todos los incendios son culpa de ella (?). XD En mi cabeza, ha fracasado cientos de veces "purificando" al mundo. XD

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos. ;) ¿Review?


End file.
